Refugees
by Crypt14
Summary: "Bahwa tidak ada keuntungan apapun dibalik sebuah peperangan." - Wonwoo x Mingyu, Brothership


Story telling : Crypt14

Story Idea : Hummingyu

* * *

 _"_ _Bahwa tidak ada keuntungan apapun dibalik sebuah peperangan."_

Mingyu kembali meringkuk takut di sudut ruangan yang kini tampak nyaris runtuh. Beberapa puing yang berasal dari kediamannya terlihat berserakkan. Bocah itu membekap kuat kedua telinganya, berusaha meredam suara ledakkan yang kembali memecahkan keheningan malam. Ia tengah terlelap begitu pulas sebelum sebuah granat yang disusul oleh bom rakitan dilemparkan dengan sengaja oleh seorang dari tentara penjajah kedalam kediamannya, memporak porandakan seluruh isi rumahnya. Melukai beberapa tempat ditubuhnya. Mingyu bersumpah ia ingin sekali menjerit takut kini, menangis keras mengatakan bahwa ia benar-benar ketakutan namun semuanya seakan tertahan di pangkal tenggorokkannya begitu saja. Ledakkan demi ledakkan terdengar bersahutan ditelinga bocah berusia 12 tahun itu membuat tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat. Mingyu masih berada pada posisinya sebelum sebuah rudal yang sengaja dijatuhkan dari pesawat tanpa awak menuju kedaiamannya. Segalanya terasa begitu cepat untuk Mingyu. Ia dapat merasakan bahwa tubuhnya terhimpit beton dari rumahnya yang kini sudah benar-benar tak lagi berbentuk. Bocah itu meringis, merasakan begitu sesak membuat tangisan samarnya yang sejak tadi dipertahankan pecah seketika. Ia berada dalam _horror_ yang begitu mencekam dirinya.

.

Wonwoo menarik kakinya menuju udara, merubah posisinya guna mengeliminasi jarak yang ada antara dirinya dengan seseorang yang kini juga ikut mengantri didepannya. Hanya untuk sebuah roti dan sup, setiap orang rela berdiri selama berjam-jam. Kelaparan yang kini menjadi _trend_ yang sangat berkembang dikalangannya membuat siapapun merasa begitu rela menyakiti kaki mereka hanya untuk sepotong roti dan semangkuk kecil sup yang bahkan hanya berisi beberapa potong wortel dan sayuran lainnya. Hanya beberapa. Itu bahkan tidak membuat mereka merasa kenyang namun mereka tetap bersyukur setidaknya masih ada sesuatu untuk di makan saat ini. Wonwoo kembali menggeser posisinya, menyodorkan sebuah piring besi kearah petugas. Wonwoo terlalu terbiasa dengan semua ini. "Boleh aku minta air supnya lebih?" Pria dewasa yang berada dihadapannya kini memandang iba pada bocah yang terlihat begitu kotor dihadapannya kini. Melemparkan senyuman prihatin yang ditangkap oleh kedua mata sipit Wonwoo. "Maafkan aku." Ujarnya pelan, setelahnya Wonwoo mengerti, ia berlalu memaklumi bahwa permintaannya ditolak. Wonwoo tidak pernah merasa tersinggung, marah ataupun kesal dengan hal-hal seperti tadi. Ia mengerti bahwa bukan hanya perutnya yang merasa lapar. Bahwa ada ratusan perut lain di belakang sana yang juga merasa lapar sepertinya. Ia memaklumi, sangat memahami bahwa seorang _pengungsi_ tidak perlu banyak berharap akan kehidupan mereka. Mendapatkan makanan yang baik selama ini sudah cukup untuk di syukuri olehnya. Wonwoo belajar menerima sejak ia sadar bahwa tempat kelahirannya tidak akan pernah terasa sama lagi. Perang merenggut kedua orang tuanya, membuatnya menjadi yatim piatu hanya dalam hitungan detik. Menghancurkan segala harapan serta impiannya untuk membuat keduanya bahagia. Wonwoo merasa bahwa segala yang berada dihadapannya kini tampak begitu abu-abu. Ia tidak memiliki alasan untuk tetap memiliki impian. Wonwoo selalu menganggap hal yang sama setiap harinya. Selalu memberitahu pada dunia melalui bisikkan pada hembusan angin yang selalu menyapu permukaan kulitnya berasama debu-debu,

 _"_ _Bahwa tidak ada keuntungan apapun dibalik sebuah peperangan."_

* * *

Chit chat : haloooo~~ sblmnya aku mau minta maaf krn blm update utk ff **Spiritum** & **The Dream Walker** krn lg agak sibuk akhr2 ini. Mungkin bakal aku update mlm ini atau bsk siang hehe. nah ini aku bwa summary buat ff yg bakal aku buat 1shoot/2shoot klo ntar'a trlalu panjang. aku buat summary'a dlu cuma mau liat dlu respon'a, klo bgs dan bnyk yg penasaran aku buat klo nggak ya nggak aku buat xD. jgn lupa review ya buat kelancaran ff'a, thx before buat kalian yg msh setia sma ff aku laff ya

salam,

Crypt14


End file.
